


Dragonflies

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny loves dragonflies. At least that's what Gibbs thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonflies

**Author's Note:**

> Story #1 of 20 for drabbles20in20 on Livejournal.

Her manicured nails tore at the tape. “Another dragonfly.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not.” She swept her hair up for Gibbs to fasten the clasp around her neck.

“I thought you said you liked dragonflies.”

“I do now that you buy them for me.”

“When we were in Marseille—”

“Just because a woman owns one dragonfly doesn’t mean she has an attachment to them, Jethro.”

“So you don’t like dragonflies.” He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, puzzled.

“I didn’t say that—”

“Damnit, Jen!”

She laughed and linked her hand in his.


End file.
